dynamanfandomcom-20200215-history
Yumeno First-Dream Invention Center
The Yumeno First-Dream Invention Center is the main headquarters of the work of Dr. Kyuutarou Yumeno and the cover for Dyna Station, the base of the Dynamen in Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. The lab was built by Dr. Yumeno as a place for dreamers, both for those inventors who have dreams to further develop them and for the children who hang out there to become inspired to follow their own dreams likewise. Dr. Yumeno developed this as his main work after seeing the failure of his life from the development of Retro Genes and the subsequent torment he received from the Tailed-People Clan Jashinka Empire due to them, in hopes that he could use his own failed dream to rebuild and inspire others to succeed where he had failed. While a working laboratory, it typically is more seen as a daycare where young children spend their time both with their own activities and to hang out with the five scientists secretly recruited by Yumeno to be his Dynaman. Another of the prominent works within the building is Kendo Robo, an early device built by Hokuto Dan to help kids practice their swordsmanship. After the release of General Zenobia from the Millennium Cave, she began to use her resources to figure out who the Dynaman were. Using the abilities of Mechavolution Beast Electric Eel, she discovers one of the children who hangs around with Dan and uses its spying methods to follow her back to Yumeno's lab, which she and Electric Eel storm for an attack. However before she could discover Dyna Station, Yumeno ejects them from the lab, but the near discovery of the Dynaman's headquarters forces him to make the decision to close it down until the Jashinka war was over, to the dissapointment of the children who hung out there. Ultimately after the final fall of the Jashinka, Yumeno kept his word and reopened the lab once again in order to return to his new life's work. The Yumeno First-Dream Invention Center was among the sponsors for the Zyuman Circus. Appearances **''Ep. 6: Fight to the Death! The Haunts of a Poisonous Snake'' **''Ep. 7: Operation Tokyo Sea of Fire!'' **''Ep. 8: Evil Flower Princess Chimera'' **''Ep. 9: The Do-or-Die Bomb Race'' **''Ep. 10: The Intruder From Outer Space'' **''Ep. 11: The Day Fish Attack Humans'' **''Ep. 12: The Targeted Blood Bank'' **''Ep. 13: The Kidnapped Brides'' **''Ep. 14: Assault, Choroppo Soldier'' **''Ep. 15: Ninjutsu vs. Chimera Witchcraft'' **''Ep. 16: The Big Mt. Aso Explosion Operation'' **''Ep. 17: Fear! Kyushu Major Earthquake'' **''Ep. 18: The Big Tsunami That Attacks Tokyo'' **''Ep. 19: The Fuse is a Red Toxic Flower'' **''Ep. 20: Chase! The Amakusa Sun'' **''Ep. 21: Angry Hokuto's Deadly Sword'' **''Ep. 22: The Great Prank War'' **''Ep. 23: Operation Human Slug'' **''Ep. 24: The Dreadful Comet's Great Approach'' **''Ep. 25: The Mysterious Guffaw Hell'' **''Ep. 26: Intense Fighting! The Solar Lighthouse'' **''Ep. 27: Chirping Cicada: The Sound of Death'' **''Ep. 28: Rescue the Doll-Humans!'' **''Ep. 29: Chimera's Cursed Clothes'' **''Ep. 30: The Enemy is a Geek Evolution Beast'' **''Ep. 31: The Spy Tailed-Person's Trap'' **''Ep. 33: I Can't Become Red'' **''Ep. 34: Formidable Enemy! Mechavolution'' **''Ep. 35: Seeking a New Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 36: It Came Forth!! The Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 37: Female General Zenobia'' **''Final Ep.: The Fight That Flew Through Tomorrow'' }} Category:Locations